Varg and Eunha fall in love Black metal Kpop crossover
by darkwizardofomo
Summary: A dramatic love story told from thrid person


The year is 2016 and Eunha the kpop idol is in France

Hold on let me take you back to 2015 when Eunha is in Seoul South Korea.

Sector I Eunha Feeling lost in the City of spires

Bright lights appeared on the street and she thought of Paris France. I should visit that city one day. Her bandmate said to her that evening Eunha we are going to do a concert in France. Eunha gasped. I always wanted to go there. Eunha felt depressed leading up to the trip but its now 2016 and she is boarding a plane to France. The city itself was overwhelming and she didn't enjoy herself. It was a usual concert where she had to put on a cute act. For how much longer she wondered. But it was that night that changed everything. At one fancy French restaurant her bandmates were bullying her. Eunha you might run into one of those squirrels that I think they have in France. Shaking she ran out into the street and waved down a taxi. Take me away from here as far as you can. She fell asleep in the back. Sun rose like a bulb of light over the morning sky. The gentle bump of the taxi wheels still driving like the drone of an atmospheric black metal band. They drove all through the day only stopping for a light meal. Eunha told the cab driver. I haven't been feeling myself lately. Its a fake industry. The cab driver just nodded and stayed quiet. The day was nearly over when the driver pulled over in the woods and said. Well we are out of the city. Eunha paid the fair and started to walk along by herself.

Sector II Eunha Feeling lost in the woods  
The sun started setting quickly and the idea sprung up to her that she was alone in the woods in a foreign country and the dread feeling of loneliness started to drift in like a cold winter breeze under a doorway. Suddenly she heard someone humming a strange tune full of dissonance. A handsome old norse male walking along in the same direction. What are you doing here young lady? She smiled at him. Are you lost in these dark woods? She nodded. Follow me, I know this forest well. Eunha clinged onto his sweater which smelt faintly of wood chips. He hummed a traditional pagan sounding tune. What song is that she asked. Its a song I wrote long ago. I am impressed. Suddenly she slipped on a root in the trail. The Nordic man picks up the high heel shoe that fell off her foot and places it back on. Let me carry you I insist. No it's OK. But its too late the Nordic man heaves up his sleeves and picks up Eunha in his arms. She blushes a deep red like an apple. My name is Varg. Mine is Eunha. Varg caught a whiff of the sent of her hair. Ah honey-vanilla. Oops I didn't mean to say that out loud. She laughed. My Truck is up ahead I will drive you back to my place you can stay the night. She was glad to feel the warm heat coming from the truck fans. I was depressed earlier but I feel something has been lifted already. Oh,? I had a concert in Paris and afterward my bandmates bullied me. Thats horrible. Varg patted her shoulder. She took off her coat. That is a nice shirt.

Sector III Eunha alone with Varg at his house  
Eunha loved the big wooden doors. Let me build a fire. Varg started piling wood in his stove and lit it. Eunha loves seeing the flames start to dance. Let me put on some music to create an atmosphere. This is called dark ambient dungeon synth. Its an unreleased album I have. It was being played loudly. Eunha started to become hypnotized by this foreign music. I love it. Varg smiled. He started telling her a story about an old Viking king who was the King of his own peninsula. His name was Raknarr the Black. He was a master sailor and known everywhere as a true patron of the norse beliefs. Christian monks started to pour in and forced the people to either convert or die. When they Raknarr he was shocked to find his whole town bending over to these foreigners. During the baptism on Easter Sunday he grabbed his great sword and went to work on the two monks. Heads falling to the ground as he roared to the Pagan gods of yore. This is our land! They sent troops and arrested him. He was put in a dungeon where he was starved to death. Eunha was taken by her curiosity as she started at Varg with wide eyes during this tale.

Sector IV Eunha sleeps with Varg  
The blazing fire and music left Eunha feeling in a new kind of mood. He grabbed her and carried her to the bedroom. Eunha was tossed harshly on the bed. Take me. She could not resist his large Norwegian hands palpating her small body in the places she most wanted to be touched. I need this release. Varg stood up and went over to the bed cabinet where he plopped a cassette in the player. He grabbed a box of condoms from the first drawer and ripped them open. They flew everywhere. Eunha smiling. No using those, go raw in me I need it. Varg pounced at her and started ripping her clothes off. I thought you should know first that I killed a man in 93. That only makes me more wet. She wasn't lying, when her shorts were taken off her panties were revealed to be wetter than any fjord Varg had ever seen. He started his tongue on her belly and moved around that entire area. She felt his grizzly beard move all over her saliva soaked belly. I can't take the teasing I need it now.

Sector V  
The sun behind the trees is what she awoke to. The big Nordic man still lay beside her in bed still asleep with his hand around her waist. I might become pregnant she thought. That is ok. Varg cooked her a full breakfast and they spent the day cutting wood. Another story was told. A Dwarf came down from the mountain. His name was Ganbold. This Dwarf could not fight. He fought in the great northern war with the Ice Giants but was slain on the battlefield. As he layed there with his dying breath he thought of his homelands so green and pine fresh. Eunha started thinking of her own homeland. I need to go back home. Varg drove her to the airport and kissed her directly on the lips before sending her boarding. I love you. I love you.


End file.
